Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for adjusting the airflow through a cigar, and more specifically, relate to systems and methods for improving the airflow through a cigar by removing at least some tobacco from within the cigar.
Description of the Related Art
Cigarette smokers typically smoke routinely, multiple times per day, and think little about the smoking experience. By contrast, cigar enthusiasts come in a broad spectrum ranging from the beginner enthusiast who may smoke a cigar only sporadically, to a cigar enthusiast who smokes every day. A beginner cigar enthusiast enjoys a cigar and is generally interested in the finer details of cigar enjoyment and smoking. However, he or she may not have the drive, ability, or funds to smoke cigars frequently. Nevertheless, when they do enjoy a cigar, they appreciate the finer techniques and sensory experiences involved in smoking a cigar. And, in between smoking their periodic cigar, a beginner cigar enthusiast may contemplate and look forward to their next cigar, whenever it may be. An advanced cigar enthusiast, of course, is generally well aware of the science and art behind cigar smoking. For example, he or she frequently has a very well stocked tool kit (sometimes having multiple of each tool), is knowledgeable about the source of the cigar and/or grower of the tobacco, and fully appreciates the ritual of cigar smoking. However, the average cigar smoker smokes only a few times per month.
Cigar enthusiasts typically look forward to smoking a cigar, most often with friends, as an event. For example, when planning their weekend round of golf with friends, the enthusiast may specifically look forward to the cigar they will enjoy while playing golf, and the cigar(s) they may enjoy over drinks after the game. In fact, many cigar enthusiasts appreciate the ritual of cigar smoking as much, if not more than the simple act of smoking a cigar. The ritual of cigar smoking is frequently a social event in which two or more individuals experience and explore their shared interest in cigars and the art and science behind a high quality cigar. The ritual is so social, in fact, that cigar smokers need not even know each other previously to experience a satisfying bonding time. The enthusiasts may discuss: the origins of their cigars, such as the soil qualities that produced the fine tobacco contained in their respective cigars or the country from which their cigars came; comparisons between cigars they have recently enjoyed; their favorite local, domestic, and foreign sources of cigars; their cigar care preferences, such as their home and/or travel humidor(s); and their unique cigar tools and kit.
The cigar enthusiast is not frequently found without his or her cigar kit. Most cigar kits include a cigar lighter or torch, a cigar cutter, and a small cigar case or pouch used to transport one or more cigars. The cigar kit is frequently a source of pride and individuality for the cigar enthusiast. In fact, the cigar enthusiast's cigar kit will frequently include more than one cigar lighter or torch and several cigar cutters, all of different designs and with different stories.
Prior to enjoying a cigar, the cigar enthusiast spreads out their tools in front of them. After organizing and arranging their tools, and sharing select stories behind each of them, the enthusiast removes one or more cigars from their case. Cigar enthusiasts usually critically evaluate their cigars throughout the cigar smoking ritual. In fact, evaluating the cigars' characteristics may be considered part of the ritual and important to fully enjoying the event. The cigar enthusiast may contemplate the flavor palate they desire and which cigar would consequently be the most satisfying at that time. Frequently, a group of cigar enthusiasts will discuss the positive desirable qualities and possibly the less desirable or negative qualities of each of their cigars, respectively. Each member of the experience will generally offer input on which cigar should be selected—the more the smoker enjoys his or her cigar, the better the group's experience will generally be, collectively. The individual smoker will feel his or her cigars, including the surface of the cigar: whether the cigar is smooth, rough, velvety, dry, oily, pliable, crackly, brittle, hard, lumpy, etc. He or she may then smell the cigar, both for enjoyment and to evaluate the quality of the cigar, and contribute to the selection process. He may look very carefully at the cigar. He may look for evenness of color of the cigar. They may look for the number and size of the veins in the cigar wrapper (the outer tobacco leaf that covers the surface of the cigar). The cigar enthusiast may feel the cigar for density, to see how tightly packed it may be. While each cigar enthusiast may undertake the tactile and olfactory evaluation of his or her cigars individually, the group may also help each other collectively in this process. Generally, the cigar smokers will admire the cigars and share their thoughts and impression on the subjective and objective qualities of each individual cigar. While cigar enthusiasts may carry several cigars with them at any point in time, it is frequently the case that the enthusiast will believe that only one of those cigars is perfect or right for any given situation or set of circumstances. The perfect cigar may not be right for a different situation or set of circumstances. For this reason, the selection process is critical. After the cigar enthusiast has selected the perfect cigar, they may prepare to cut the end of the cigar. Before the cigar enthusiast cuts the cigar, he or she may study the end of the cigar, deciding exactly where to cut off the tip of the cigar.
The cut is one of the most important steps in preparing the cigar because: first, it is undesirable to make many small, “shaving” cuts; and second, any cut into the cigar is permanent. The enthusiast will generally select the proper cigar cutter for the individual application. He or she may consider which cutter has the proper diameter to accommodate the cigar chosen and which cutter has a set of blades sharp enough to make a satisfactory cut. Then, the cigar is carefully examined, particularly the head of the cigar. The enthusiast will, almost always, carefully evaluate the increasing diameter of the head of the cigar to determine the most pleasing location for the cut—that is the portion of the cigar that is placed in the smoker's mouth. The cut portion is the part of the cigar that is most intimately connected with the enthusiast throughout the entire smoking process. Therefore, the desirability of the cut is of paramount importance to the enthusiast. Once the cigar enthusiast's study of the cigar's head is complete and the perfect location for the cut determined, the enthusiast decisively makes a precise cut through the head of the cigar. Following the cut, the cigar enthusiast may observe and evaluate the accuracy and smoothness of the cut. If the enthusiast is displeased with the cut, he or she may carefully “correct” the cut with a second cut. After the cut is made, the lighting process is begun.
Lighting the cigar has several steps, the first of which is toasting. To toast the cigar, the enthusiast holds the cigar in such a manner to have the foot of the cigar, which is the end to which the flame will be applied, somewhat facing him. He may intently study the foot of the cigar as he runs a flame over the end of the cigar—round and round and round. Frequently, a flame from a wooden match or a butane lighter is used for the toasting process. Many cigar enthusiasts have found that a deliberate, slow toasting on the foot of the cigar can get the ash going well at the start of the smoking experience. Consequently, a toasted cigar may have a better chance of burning evenly all the way through. The intent and purpose behind toasting is to set fire to all parts of the cigar (not just the tobacco filler), including the binder, wrapper, and filler. In the absence of toasting it is common to only ignite one part of the foot of the cigar, thereby causing an uneven burn. Toasting is properly accomplished by holding a cigar at an angle (e.g., 45-60 degrees) over a flame. The flame may or may not touch the tobacco at the foot. Many cigar smokers rotate the cigar until the foot begins to glow uniformly. Care may be taken not to overheat the cigar because the more a cigar is heated, the more tars form within the cigar. Once the enthusiast believes the foot of the cigar has been evenly toasted, the cigar may be lit with the flame. This is accomplished by placing the head of the cigar in their mouth and drawing air through the cigar while holding the flame to the foot of the cigar. The flame may be continually rotated around the surface of the foot of the cigar, or alternatively, the flame may be held in one steady position while the cigar smoker rotates the cigar while sucking air through the cigar. The intent is to create a uniform glowing red of the end of the cigar, commonly known as an “even burn.” Once the enthusiast believes the foot of the cigar has an even burning ember, he will generally remove the cigar from his mouth, turn the cigar around, and gently blog on the burning foot of the cigar. Blowing air onto the foot of the cigar will cause the ember of the cigar to glow with a red burn confirming the foot of the cigar is evenly and thoroughly lit. This is commonly referred to as a “good burn.”
If the cigar enthusiast does not see that the glowing red covers the entire foot of the cigar, he or she may again use/apply the flame while drawing air through the cigar, and then re-check the foot of the cigar for an even burn. Then each enthusiast tastes the smoke of his or her cigar. Then, the cigar enthusiasts will take a fresh, enjoyable draw on their cigars. The cigar is then ready for continued smoking.
Performing one or more of the above-listed steps prior to smoking a cigar may be part of the desired ritual and enjoyment for the cigar enthusiast. And, precision in any steps performed is important to the cigar enthusiast's enjoyment.